She'll Come Back One Day
by The Angry American
Summary: Mordecai is distraught over Margaret's decision to go to college far away. When Rigby checks up on him, will Mordecai find it in himself to open up about his problem? Takes place in the episode "Steak Me Amadeus", but with a whole different ending.


**"She'll Come Back One Day"  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Regular Show. Regular Show is owned by JG Quintel. Takes place in the end of "Steak Me Amadeus".**

* * *

**Mordecai's POV**

The sun was setting.

Basically, this was the kind of situation when a loving couple could end up holding hands and having your lover lean against your shoulder while watching the sun go down peacefully. To me, that sounded like a fun evening.

That was until I learned the horrifying truth. The kind of truth that I never wanted to hear and yet I had no choice but to hear.

The news that Margaret was leaving me behind just so she could go to that dream college of hers. I didn't know what to think of the news. At first, I thought I would be proud that she made it this far to get to her goal, despite slaving away at a coffee shop. Did I celebrate of her good news? No.

What did I do instead?

I had to sit on the rooftop looking angry, defeated and dejected. It was all because I asked her to be my girlfriend. Of course, she would've known that deep down if it wasn't for that stupid college accepting her. But this was fate, and I was forced to live with it for the rest of my life.

Now I was all alone. Just an empty soul that's been chewed up and spit out on the streets.

But I changed my mind about being alone. There was something else that was with me through this whole time...

...

...

...and that was picture of me and Margaret. That was the only thing that I have left with me. And it was pretty much the entire present that I'll always treasure with me until the day that I die.

But one little picture of Margaret was never gonna cheer me up no matter what everyone said. To tell anyone the truth, I didn't need anybody giving me sympathy. That was until I heard a certain raccoon's voice come up to me.

"Hey, Mordecai. Everything going all right with you?"

I looked to my left and saw my best friend Rigby standing before me with a soda in his hand.

Should I talk to him about what occurred between me and Margaret moments ago? I thought really hard about this. I didn't want to tell him what happened. That would crush me even worse. But then again, telling him without my best friend shoving it all in my face would probably help now.**  
**

"Not really dude. Margaret got that acceptance letter from that college she's wanting to go to." I spoke back.

"Dude, why should you be disappointed? You should be happy for her." Rigby said to me while he cracked open the top of his soda.

The only way I could respond was nothing short of a sigh.

"Me and Margaret are over. We're done. You happy now?" I scowled.

As much to my surprise, Rigby wasn't shoving it in my face. I was lucky he and Muscle Man didn't bet behind my back. Instead of teasing me, Rigby sat beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, I'm... I'm so sorry to hear that." Rigby said with compassion in his heart, "I never thought that this college stuff was affecting you dearly."

"I wish I didn't want it to happen. I only wish that Margaret would still be here with me." I replied while my eyes were slowly forming tears, "I mean... she was happy because of the time we spent together. We had our first kiss. We held hands together. We even took photos of each other, just so we wouldn't forget the moments between us. But now that she's going away, I feel like that I'll never see her again. This sucks..."

I didn't cry, but I ended up shedding a tear. Rigby showed more heart by patting my back in comfort.

"Dude, don't be like that. You shouldn't feel a little disappointed just because Margaret's going far away."

"I should be. I wish she didn't have to go far away! If she didn't, I would be happy." I snapped back to him. Rugby felt a little hurt, but he quickly shrugged it off.

My anger was rising. Rising like an active volcano full of destruction. As a result, I punched the tile of the rooftop, nearly leaving a hole. Rigby flinched a bit, knowing that he was a little disturbed because of my behavior.

"Why in the hell is life so unfair? Me and Margaret had something and yet this crap had to happen!" I shouted as I tried to hold back the tears, "I should've told her to stay in the first place! I... should've told her to stay..."

My face went from anger to guilt in a matter of seconds. My heart felt like it was destroyed in all four corners from my heart. With a sigh on his face, Rigby approached me yet again.

"Look Mordecai, I know there's nothing you can do to bring her back..." Rigby huffed, "...but that doesn't mean there's always the future to look forward to. Just because Margaret may be gone far away, that doesn't mean that you can support what she's trying to do. I still believe in you, Mordecai. Everyone from Benson, Skips, Thomas, Eileen, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost still believes in you. Heck, even Margaret still believes in you."

As much as I wanted to cry, I didn't. I listened to what Rigby was saying.

"Dude, you're my best friend, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're happy with your life. I've always got your back. Besides, if it wasn't for you, Eileen and me would have never hooked up. I would be nothing but a loner with no life. You don't have to be like that, Mordecai. I can assure you that if you can try hard, then maybe, Margaret might come back."

I looked right at him, concerning the part about Margaret.

"Margaret might come back?" I sniffled. Then again, I might tell Rigby that I had something in my eye.

"It might not be today, tonight, tomorrow, next week, or next month. But just remember that she'll come back one day." Rigby said, finishing his statement with confidence.

I couldn't believe my own ears for a second. What Rigby said actually made total sense. In a flash, his statement suddenly energized me like nothing before.

After a few minutes of silence, I managed to get myself out of this total slumber on get up on my two feet.

"Thanks, dude." I said to him with my voice looking prideful, "I really needed that."

"Just remember, Mordecai. We're always there for you no matter what." Rigby said while he gave me a hug.

During that whole hug, my tears were all dried off. Before anyone knew it, I was back to my old self again.

After we broke off the hug, me and Rigby decided to look at the sunset with cans of sodas in our hands. As I sipped, my thoughts came up to me again. However, many thoughts were certain, but there was only one thought that I'll will never forget.

As long as there's a future...

...I know one Margaret will come back.

Even if it's for one day.


End file.
